


Shatter

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Erik ruins her neck.





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Erik ruins her neck, but Emma keeps cruel and glassy. Emma plays her part for him: nibbling crackers, ignorant to the crumbs gathering in her cleavage. Milky calves and thighs, lean and pretty with her continuous need for perfection. If she wants, she could slip from glistening pink into glittery diamond, but he runs their game. 

Crumbs are sitting on her nipples and in the corners of her mouth. Rattling the bed frame would make her jump. Breaking the shower would get him much more. Erik slides his belt off, listening to the sudden and distinct click of her jaw. 

The cream slides off into a shiny gleam. It cracks. It splinters. It threatens to shatter as he slips the belt around her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma and Erik are not an appropriate example of safe, sane or consensual.


End file.
